darkequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Reign
Crimson Reign is a unicorn stallion with a very muscled physique and large frame. He keeps his mane and tail brushed straight, both of which have rays of crimsons of varying shades, and black stripes as well. Reign's eyes are a cold, steely grey that all too easily reflect a pony's image back at themselves with their mirror-like hue. He wears a pair of fore-ankle bracelets, gold with bloodstone gems. He has matching leg bracelets on his hind legs, just below his knees. His hooves have been filed and he wears bladed horseshoes, and his horn has been filed to a very sharp tip with layered edges along the swirl. It's a weapon as well as a fashion statement and a family trademark. Cutie Mark: Three crimson drops, the middle one larger than the others. Background Crimson Reign comes from a long line of "purists" or Pure Bloods. They consider themselves the elite of the elite in terms of unicorn bloodlines, only entering into marriage through great ritual and arrangement with unicorn families deemed worthy. Everything else his below him, except for alicorns. The alicorns are considered very noble, despite their.. impurities. True Borne alicorns are considered lesser when compared to the ascended alicorns, who have been gifted. Crimson Reign follows the belief that the only True Magic is that of the unicorn, and has no problem pointing out that alicorns have horns for that reason. His mother is a unicorn named Vitae, a Countess in terms of wealth and politics. His father is Blood Bane, a unicorn stallion who considers himself a Lord, and thus has passed that title and mentality down to Crimson Reign. He grew up with these teachings with his large family in the deep neathers of Storm Hoof Keep, located on the bought lands of Storm Hoof, making the rich ponies lords of their little estate. Like his other siblings and family, he grew up learning the basic spells and powers of unicorn magic, though unlike most unicorns, the lessons of Blood Magic was drilled into him. The Art of Blood Magic runs deep in the family, to the point that a mare or stallion will only be permitted to wed a unicorn who has learned the skill, despite love or feelings. He's grown up to be a warrior among his family, rather than a scholar. Though like his other dark family members, he keeps Blood Dolls at his side, always. Crimson Reign has deep ambitions to purify the unicorn lines, and thirsts for more power. Like most of his family, his horn has been sharpened throughout his life, made to a sharp point and he has been taught many aspects of battle. He and his family recognize the Princesses and refers to them as "Royals", yet knows and considers themselves non-royal, despite the titles they use. Though they do claim to be directly related to King Sombra. There is no proof of this. Among high society though, they are quite well known especially for their charm. Their dark deeds are done namely in secret, or far away from watchful eyes. To outsiders, they may seem suspicious and certainly have a dark charm about them, but are as polite as can be, even with their snide quips. Crimson Reign found himself compelled to find and meet Princess Twilight Sparkle. Not only did she ascend to an alicorn, but she was the one who was rumored to have destroyed King Sombra, an evil unicorn idolized by he and his family. So he bid his family farewell and set out to PonyVille, to scope out the town for himself and perhaps find some Blood Dolls. Rising to Power Crimson Reign arrived during the time of the Deep Gray. He encountered many unicorns trying to combat it, trying in pure desperating to return the sun and moon. The unicorns were exhuasted. Crimson Reign first began with questions, which led to answers and more questions. He ended up standing up against an angry group of ponies who sought to destroy the frozen stone forms of the Mane Six and Princesses. Crimson Reign shed his own blood in a circle about the forms, and incased them in a red crystal barrier. The unicorn stallion earned a great deal of respect from such an act, enough that the Royal Guards took the exhausted stallion to the Castle of Canterlot instead of Ponyville Hospital. There, he recovered. The next he was seen was two days later, where he went to the balcony and before the pony residents of Canterlot, Crimson Reign sliced his arm with his horn, and sent a ray of red energy to the gray sky. He focused and soon the clouds grew red, and Crimson Reign brought forth the sun with all of his concentration. Each day from then on he would handle both the sun and the moon, casting away the Deep Gray. It is rumored that the droplets of his blood are the cause of the red crystals growing on the castle, now giving it the name of the Canterlot Crimson Castle.